Life Is Perfect
by QuaffleBird
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have a little baby girl, but what happens when they take her for granted? They have no idea how to raise a child. Also, Emmett was taken away by some mysterious stranger. Will the child-services take poor little Kaytlin away? And will Emmett be found again?
1. Prologue

**Rosalie POV:**

Emmett carried our little Kaytlin home. My stomach ached so bad, although I as happy that our little girl was finally with us. In the passenger seat, I held our little darling and watched the starry night sky stream past the window. It was quarter-past ten when we got home, and we were exhausted. Emmett had been so worried about me, and I had been absolutely screaming my head off. We walked together into Kaytlin's room. We slipped on some pyjamas for her and she was fast asleep in her crib. Emmett and I stood, staring at our precious little creation. My head fell onto his shoulder and I rested my eyes, smiling.

We made our way to the bedroom, and I swear, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

**A/N: So...what do you think? Should I continue? Or is it horrible?**


	2. How?

**Emmett POV:**

The next morning, I got up to find a sight I did not remember. Rosalie's bare body was snuggled into mine. I was tightly wrapped, and couldn't get out of bed. I was too scared of waking her. I slowly tried to climb out of bed, and luckily, she rolled over. She was rolling over too much and nearly fell out of bed, but luckily I caught her.

I stole back my pyjamas and hopped out of bed. Tiptoeing through the hallway, I noticed that the house was so silent. Usually Rosalie would be up and ready to start the day at eight-twenty, but this morning had changed. I creeped into the kitchen and started to boil the kettle. I put some toast in the toaster and pushed down the button. The toast went in and I saw a red, glowing object embracing it. The kettle made a a soft tick and told me it was ready to poor.

**10 minutes later**

"Thanks, darling." said Rosalie, brushing her beautiful, blonde hair out of her perfect face.

"My pleasure." I snuggled into bed with Rosalie and we ate breakfast. When Rosalie choked on her bacon, I got really scared. I slapped her on the back countless times. Now she was turning blue.

"Rosalie!" I screamed, holding her by the ankles, shaking her madly.

"ROSALIE!" she finally spat the bacon out and slumped on the floor. I bent down and cuddled her tightly.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked.

"Kaytlin." she murmured. She pelted into Kaytlin's room, only to find a not-surprising sight. The baby was tucked in to her blankets and was fast asleep.

"Rosalie, honey, she's fine!" I assured her. She looked up at me,metals swimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"How?" she sobbed.

"How what?" I asked gently, putting an arm around her.

"How do we care for a baby?"


	3. Taken

**Rosalie POV:**

"How do we care for a baby?" I asked, tears leaking out of my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. Emmett looked at me thoughtfully and hugged me. We had no idea how to care for a child, how to dress, how to feed, how to raise, how to be a role model. We didn't know anything about parent-work. All we knew was we thought we were ready, prepared to tackle challenges, but we weren't. We didn't even know where to start.

Emmett pulled away and squeezed my shoulders.

"Baby, Rosie, it'll be okay. I promise." I sniffed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay." I sobbed. I broke down and started to cry. We had no idea we'd been making a life to ruin it. We also had no idea we were being watched. A twig went snap and we turned our heads cautiously.

"What was that?" I croaked.

"I don't know." Emmett crept out of the room and into the hallway. I only noticed this when I turned around.

"Emmett! No! Just leave it!" No reply. I heard the front door slam shut. I ran into the hallway, then remembered Kaytlin. I picked her up, and started for the front garden.

"Emmett?" I called, expecting an answer. All I heard was someone growling and the sound of someone else screeching in pain.

"EMMETT!" I squealed. I ran around the house and saw no-one, nothing. There wasn't a trace of evidence Emmett was gone except... he was gone. I slumped on the wet, sticky grass and sobbed. I held Kaytlin close to my chest and she awoke. Her eyes were a brown-yellow color. They pierced mine and I was startled as I knew whose eyes they were: Emmett's.

**A/N: Hello again, readers. I'm really bored so I wrote another chapter of this. :) storyline has changed a bit, so yeah. Enjoy!**


	4. Who?

**Emmett POV:**

I breathed heavily as the bag was unleashed from my head. I was tied to a chair. I felt a lump of guilt in my stomach. I should've listened to Rosalie. I've let my family down. Now they were probably being intercepted, they're might not even be alive. The thought made my tummy flip. I noticed my arm was bleeding very badly, except no pain came.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, a hooded black figure entered the basement-like room.

"What do you want?" I asked heavily. The man did not speak.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed. He broadened a smile and laughed an unusually familiar voice.

"You've separated our family, and if we're separated, Kaytlin–"

"Who's this 'Kaytlin'? Hm?" he asked. I hesitated.

"Lookie here, Emmett. You're going to tell me everything... If you want your family to surv—"

"No." I said proudly.

"I know for a fact that you'd kill them anyway." The man growled roughly and disappeared before my eyes.

"You're a VAMPIRE!" I yelled.

"Why yes I am." said the man from behind me.

"Volturi."

"No, actually, not. I have a new reputation these days... the question is, how do you find out who?" I thought for a while. He must be lying. No Cullen or Hale would've done this... and the Blacks are werewolves.

"You're lying." I muttered.

"I'm not. And I'm definitely not going to be a giveaway. What would my family say?" He laughed an evil laugh. Unexpectedly, there was a chorus of wolf-howling from outside. The man froze, then looked to the door. The door, I noticed, had the number 32 etched onto it. The sound of wood breaking was loud and clear. When I turned around, I didn't see the hooded figure. I was alone in a basement with a pack of werewolves upstairs. I didn't have a chance of going unnoticed; there was a light dangling above my head. Suddenly, the ceiling started to rumble and shake. I tucked my head and knees into my chest. If I died tonight, I would never forgive myself. If I had to face watching my family die, I'd rather die myself. The ceiling collapsed and a metal object hit me hard on the head. The last thing I remember was a gigantic wolf creeping towards me, then it went dark, darker than dark. Who was that man?


	5. A Nasty Call

**Rosalie POV:**

The sound of Kaytlin crying woke my up. I turned to my digital clock: 11:57. I got up and waddled into Kaytlin's room. She was absolutely balling her eyes out now. I was beginning to grow tired of Kaytlin waking up all the time, hungry. I took her out of her crib and sat in the rocking-chair. I lifted up my top and unfastened my bra so Kaytlin could eat. **Ring ring ring**, went the phone, unexpectedly. I ignored this. The phone stopped ringing, but my iPhone was going off in my bedroom. I carried Kaytlin, who was still attached to my breast, and took her into my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and picked up my phone. As I turned it on, it read: _one missed call from:_ 1962 5373. Thats odd. I've never seen that number before. I tapped the number and held my phone up to my ear.

_"Hello, Karen speaking."_ said Karen over the phone. I didn't know her.

"Hello, Karen. This is Rosalie here."

_"Ah, Rosalie. We have gotten a call from one of your relatives saying that your baby, Kaytlin, has not been taken care of properly."_ I froze. Emmett would never. But maybe he would if it meant saving our lives... maybe he was threatened... maybe he was badly hurt and no-one was at his aid...

_"Hello? Rosalie?"_ I lost my train of thought.

"Um, do you mind telling me who said this?"

_"I'm afraid I can't; they didn't say a name. The only name I recall is yours and Kaytlin's."_

"So your saying... you'll have to take Kaytlin away?"

_"Yes. I'm terribly sorry, but the man who called me said that your husband, Emmett, had left–"_

_"He didn't leave! He was kidnapped!" _I burst out. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Was I really going to loose my child and my husband?

_"Compromise; we'll send a social-worker around and alert the police of this crime. Thank you, and goodnight."_

"Wait!" But Karen had already hung up. I was breathing heavily, and uncontrollably shaking and crying. I've lost the love of my life, and I'm about to loose my happiness and joy, my encouragement; the only reason I was holding together was because Kaytlin was still with me. All this was meant for us, for a family, for Kaytlin. The one thing your parents don't prepare you for is... life. They never tell you how hard it is, or will be. I wasn't prepared to loose everything. Was life really worth it? Was life really perfect?


	6. A True Friend

**Emmett POV:**

When I woke up, I was concealed in a bag. My head hurt like _hell_. I had absolutely no idea where I was. I just wanted to go home and have Rosalie in my arms again. I wanted to know she'd be alright. A loud **thump** told me I had been dumped on the ground.

"What's this disgrace?" demanded a deep, angry voice. It sounded like one of the Blacks.

"It's an intruder from the Cullens'. They've ordered us to be done with it." The second voice sounded familiar like... Jacob. There was a silence and then the deep voice boomed again.

"Be done with this outrage? Why, that's my specialty." I could just see a wicked smile upon his face.

"How do you plan to do so?" asked Jacob.

"A feast." I froze. I was trembling. A _feast_? A _meal_? They were going to _eat_ me?

"STOP!" I yelled.

"Who dares speak when I have a magnificent plan in the making?"

"Me. Emmett Cullen." some people (and/or wolves) gasped in surprise. They probably didn't suspect the Cullens' intruder to be a Cullen. The bag was ripped off. It was the dead of the night, and I was surrounded in delumitating fires and rechard, old tents. I backed away from, who I assumed to be, the master. I scooted my bottom in the dirt when unexpectedly, I bumped into a pair of legs. I went ghostly pale and looked up. I supposed that a bit of color would return to my face, but none did as I stared at Jacob.

"_Dig in!_" chuckled the master evilly.

All of the people and werewolves rounded on me, getting closer to me. One wolf actually leapt towards me. In defense, I guarded my face and closed my eyes tight, but surprisingly, nothing collided with me. I opened my eyes and saw the very familiar 9-foot-long brown wolf in front of me, growling at the smaller, grey one. Everyone gasped again. Suddenly, I was lifted into the air and landed on Jacob's back. I struggled to hold onto his soft fur as he pelted through the dangerous forest. _Finally, a true friend._


	7. 3 Days

**Rosalie POV:**

I stood motionless by Kaytlin's crib. I couldn't handle the relaxation of sleep. It felt too impossible to relax when your daughter is about to be taken from you by some company. How could they take her away? How could they take my last hope? How could they take my second bringer of happiness?

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Would they seriously consider coming at five in the morning? I walked to the door and opened it. There stood a man with neat, blonde hair and an umbrella on top of his head. I instantly recognized him as Carlisle.

"Daddy!" I squeaked. I jumped into his arms, even though the were soaking. He stepped into the house and put down his umbrella. He led me to the couch where I snuggled into his chest. This is what I needed right now. Him. I needed family.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" asked my father.

"They're going to take her away. He's gone. I'm going to be... all... alone!" I wailed.

"Wait, who are these people that are gone?"

"Emmett and Kaytlin! Em-Emmett's gone an-and they... want to take... take... Kaytlin."

I cried even harder. It was the first time I had concentrated fully on what was bad for two days. I tried to keep my mind on keeping Kaytlin, I really did. But now seemed like the time to cry into my father's arms.

"Baby, I will do whatever I can to take care of you and your family! You mostly, but still!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. The tears stung my eyes and hugged my father even tighter.

"Now, can I see my granddaughter?" he asked softly. I nodded slowly and got up, holding his hand tightly. I walked down the hallway and into the nursery. There, hiding in the blankets in the crib, was my little bundle of joy.

"Oh," said my dad.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I understand why you don't want to loose her; she's too cute!" I didn't laugh or smile. I frowned at my baby, and let go of Carlisle's hand. Everything went dark, and my father's yells echoed through my ears, his face millimeters from mine.

When I woke up, I was lying in my bed. Carlisle was sitting next to me, muttering things under his breath.

"Daddy?" I don't really know how I had formed the words, but those seemed to be the only ones; nothing escaped my lips after.

"Rosalie! Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here. Daddy's got you, sweetie, Daddy's got you..." he seemed to be crying, and I was happy that Kaytlin was in his lap.

"Daddy." said a small voice. At first I though it was mine, but it was Kaytlin's. I smiled and rested my eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Carlisle rubbed my hand convincingly and left for a few moments. He came back into the room accompanied by a woman with dark hair and fully dressed in black. I couldn't see her eyes because she had black glasses on.

"Is this Rosalie?" asked the woman.

"Yes." responded Carlisle weakly.

"And is that baby in your lap hers?"

"Yes." repeated Carlisle, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Is she in the right state to be interviewed?" I could tell the Carlisle was going to respond, but I beat him to it.

"Yes."

**1 1/2 hours later**

"Yes, ma'am." I said to the lady who walked out the door. She told me I had three days to be able to take care of Kaytlin properly. Three days to regain my strength. Three days to regain hope.


	8. Cold Greetings

**Emmett POV:**

"So, that's it." I said when I had finished explaining what happened to Jacob, who was by my side.

"So, you _think _that your wife and child are going to get separated?" asked Jacob, summing everything up.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much." After that, there wasn't really anymore talking as we both walked up the icy-snow slope.

I thought about many things, while I was walking. I thought about my friends, my family, my baby, my wife, and the Cullens. They must have betrayed me, at least one of them. As much as I hate to say it, I think the evilest in the family was, and is, Edward. He ran off, found a girl, had a fight with Jacob, started a war and now... I think he's after me.

As if someone was reading my mind, a cold and evil voice bounced around the freezing, icy mist.

"Who dares to cross Cullen land?" asked the voice.

"This isn't 'Cullen land'. And anyway, if it was, we'd be _allowed _to cross; we're basically Cullens! And Emmett _is _a Cullen!" said Jacob fearlessly.

"And since _when _has this been Cullen land?" I piped up. There was a silence.

"Since _now_." An ear-piercing whistle was very loud, and I thought I could hear thumping feet, and yeti-roaring.

"Run," muttered Jacob, turning back into a wolf.

"RUN!" I ran back, scared of what might happen, when I realized I was leaving the work to Jacob. I stopped running backwards and sprinted forwards, eager to help Jacob. Then I saw it.

A whole mob of Yetis in front of us, knocking down snow an attempting to kill us.

"JACOB!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet as a Yeti had knocked me over. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled into a cave.

"Emmett! C'mon!" yelled Jacob. We pelted down the long, icy cave. Behind us, I heard someone scream in anger and (assumingly) ordered the Yetis to squeeze in where we were absolutely running - no, sprinting - for our lives.

"Just - a little - further!" I said in between the ice-filled blows of the wind.

The Yetis were gaining on us, and one was right behind me.

"Jump!" shouted Jacob.

"What?" I shouted back.

"JUMP!" I screamed as a yeti almost grabbed me, and we fell. we fell down, down, down when i noticed that our bodies had made contact with the freezing cold water. _We were alive._


	9. Runaway

**A/N: So...It's been a while since I last updated! Think it was in November? I don't know, but anyway, this will be a nice Christmasy chapter! Things get brighter, trust me. Please R&R! (And enjoy ;))**

**Rosalie POV:**

I fiddled with my thumbs as I sat motionless on the couch. I was endless with anxiety. If only Emmett were here, I'd be okay. If only I knew he was okay, I would too.

My head shot up from the ground as I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked to the door and opened it. A frosty chill blew through the house and the social-worker stepped in.

"Good morning, Mrs Cullen." she greeted, nodding her head at me.

"G-good morning." I stammered nervously. She plonked herself smack bang in the middle of the three seater couch and crossed her legs, facing me.

"So... show me what you've changed." I walked slowly to Kaytlin's bedroom and felt a tear slip down my cheek. I lifted her out and tried to remember how I should hold her. I put my hands in different positions until I gave in and leant over the book of 'How To Care For Your Baby by Isabella Marie Cullen'. Bella had given me this book and insisted that I should have it for free. I eventually thanked her too much as a price.

"Well... you take your time!" half-shouted, half-said the social-worker. I gulped and tried to speak, but I couldn't manage any words.

"I see. I completely understand, Rosalie. I remember how I lost my little Jack with Jasper." My head turned up and I looked at the social-worker. Her eyes twinkled a browny-orange in her black glasses, and it all made sense. Her hair, frizzy brown, and her style, makeup all over her face like a mask.

At first, I couldn't believe I didn't know when I saw you, but then I remembered she wore a hood over her face.

"ALICE!" I squeaked. She put her hand up, as if ordering me to stop. I stopped and stood, confused.

"Whose this 'Alice'?" I was startled. Jasper, Jack... the last piece was Alice. It didn't make any sense.

"I mean, I've heard about her, Jasper _does_ speak about her a lot, as if he misses her. But anyway, I'm Lauren Mallory. Well, Lauren _Cullen_." I gaped at Lauren. No, this was a bad dream. Jasper loved _Alice_. Lauren didn't love anybody except she loved it when she slept with the whole school.

"No," I said, tilting my head.

"Yes. Isn't it _exciting_? Not. I'm sisters with _Bella_ now. That's just foul. _Yuck_!" She spat on the floor. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't let Lauren take my baby. But wait a second, her hair was frizzy and brown.

"No! You can't be Lauren, Lauren's hair is blonde, just like _she_ is." Lauren (I think) gaped at me, and then closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I _dyed_ it, Rosalie. Anyway, quiet. Owm..." She repeated fluently. I twitched my eye as I wondered why she tied her legs in a pretzel and was, what it looked like, meditating.

"What the _hell_?" I screamed. I ran off out of the back door with Kaytlin and could hear Lauren's cries of confusion and heard her yell, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I ran down the road and into the liquor shop.

"Rosalie." said Jasper's voice from behind the counter top.

"_Jasper_!" I squealed as I was about to run forward and squeeze him tightly. But, of course, he held his hand up like Lauren.

"Oh, what _is_ it with you people, today?" I scowled. He chuckled softly, then Lauren came panting through the door.

"Oh, Jasper! You caught her! Good boy! Maybe Lauren can give you some treats tonight..." She winked dramatically at Jasper and he walked to her.

"Whose a sweet li'l pussycat?" asked Jasper creeping towards Lauren and tickling her. She giggled and caught his lips. My eyes widened and I sneaked into the back room. I walked backwards slowly until I tripped over something hard. My head hit the ground and I sat up, rubbing it.

"Mmmmm!" yelled the person who was bound in thick ropes and whose mouth was concealed with duct tape.

"Alice!" I squealed as I recognized her. This time, I knew it was her. She had even more makeup then Lauren did, and her eyes were a sparkling browny-orange... like all vampires.

"I'll get you out of there, don't worry!" I took a pocketknife out of my pocket and laid Kaytlin on the ground. Once I had finished cutting the ropes and ripping the duct tape off Alice's lips, and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Rose." she breathed sobbing into my shirt.

"Come on, we gotta go!" I said, lifting her off me and helping her up. We ran out the back door and sprinted down the snowy street. There were carolers in the church, gingerbread houses being sold in the bakery, and the street was decorated with Christmas decorations. Once we reached the town square, I knew exactly what day it was.

"Alice?" I asked her while I stared at the giant Christmas tree.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me.

"I think it's Christmas Eve."


	10. Dehydration

**A/N: So, I know last chapter was the longest of all, and I know my chapters are really short, but short + quick = a good story, right? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I'm gonna try and hit 715 views and maybe even 1 or 2 reviews? Just keep that in mind.**

**Chow!**

**Emmett POV:**

The water was icy cold. I was at the very bottom, and I swear, I thought I saw a giant fish or a scaly shark swim right underneath me. I did a fine breaststroke all the way to the top of the water where I swallowed over one hundred breaths of oxygen. I was waiting for Jacob, but strangely, he never came. I was trying to see at least a glimpse of a wolf or man, when the giant fish jumped up in a giant blur and back down in the water. I decided to follow the creature and see if she knew where Jacob was.

So I took a deep breath and rocketed all the way down to the sandy bottom of the lake/sea.

And there she was, the beautiful fish, but when she turned to look at me, I noticed she wasn't a fish at all.

She had scales covering every bit of her body except her head. Her tail a glossy purple and green, and her hair was a magnificent albino color. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her sparkly white fangs were like a piranhas, but her appearance changed.

She lost her tail, and her hair became a darker blonde. Her eyes, browny-orange and I realized who she was - Rosalie. She swam to me, and tugged on my shirt, but I knew this was a dirty trick from the mysterious kidnapper.

"No!" I yelled, when I suddenly realized no-one could understand me because all they heard was a chorus of bubbly talking. I tried to swim to the surface, but my legs were bound tightly in seaweed. The fake Rosalie swam to my face and said, as if no-one else could hear,

"I'm okay." Her voice echoed, and her eyes sparkled. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned my head forward and kissed her.

Suddenly, pain coarser through my body and I struggled in the seaweed. The fake Rosalie turned back into the evil mermaid and grimaced at me.

I tried to escape, but I was trapped. There was no way out, and the pain was making me hallucinate. A Jacob was swimming up to me, and cutting the ropes free, but they wouldn't budge.

I was hopeless. Nothing could save me. Not even Rosalie. I wouldn't allow her to. I gestured to Jacob to leave, but, stubbornly, he wouldn't budge, exactly like the seaweed that bound me.

He tugged and tugged but I knew I was done-fore, and if Jacob stayed any longer, he would be too.

I saw a sparkle in the water and recognized it to be a mirror shard. I nodded to Jacob, then to the shard, and he got the message. He picked it up, and handed it to me. I eyed the mermaid carefully and brought her to me. I joined our lips. It was almost like Rose, but I couldn't compare.

I stabbed the mirror shard in her chest squarely, and she fell from me. The seaweed let go and I saw one last glimpse of a giant fish tail swishing madly.

Goodbye, fake Rosalie.


	11. A Reunion and Betrayal

**A/N: It's Sunday, I'm bored, I'm just gonna post another chapter and hopefully finish this story by Monday! Hooray! And yes, people, I'm thinking about a sequel! Hooray!**

**Also, I finally found the PERFECT cover for this! (Even though it's so close to finishing. This is 2nd last chapter! Yay!) So hope you think it's cool! Please R&R&Enjoy!**

**Rosalie POV:**

I was growing desperate. Alice, Kaytlin and I had kind of moved into no.32 of a motel called 'Cullen House'. Alice told me that Esme and Carlisle had set it up as a representative of their love. Now, as weird as it sounded, it was being used to pull away from loved ones.

I just wanted my Emmett back. I want our family reunited. I want to kill whoever took him.

Suddenly, I was interrupted as my train of thought stopped at the sound of someone thumping on the door. My head shot up, and it only reminded me of sad times.

Alice stood up and walked to the door, and before I was stopped, someone held my mouth and pulled me into a dirt tunnel. My last glimpse of Alice running at the tunnel in slow motion was not a happy one.

Out of all the people to pull away from family, why the Cullens? Why Emmett? Why Kaytlin? Why me?

Next thing I knew, my head was spinning like a spinning top. I felt so dizzy and then...

**_2 hours later_**

When I woke up, my mouth was sealed with duct tape and my body was bound in thick ropes. I looked to my right and almost knocked out again: there, against another table, mouth sealed and body bound, was my beautiful husband: Emmett. I screamed through the duct tape and cried. I struggled against the hard, wooden table.

I couldn't imagine what was ahead of us, and I was over the moon that Emmett was right next to me, but there was something missing - Kaytlin.

A cold, shrill laugh echoed in the dark room. To black figures walked out of nowhere and each of them ripped the duct tape off us.

"How could you do this!" I screeched at the black figure over me. I saw a strip of glossy, dark brown hair slip out of her cloak.

There was only one person I knew who owned that hair.

"B-_Bella_?" I asked, furrowing my brow. She froze and lifted her head up and walked to the front of the room, heels clicking on the floor with every step. The man on the other side of the room followed her, and all made sense.

"Edward? Bella? _WHAT_!" screamed Emmett, following my thoughts.

Both of the masked figures whipped their hoods back and revealed their extremely familiar faces.

"How _could_ you!" I shouted at them both.

"Ah, e- _noguh_. It's our turn, now. May as well." he added quietly. Bella gave him a dirty look and slapped him on the back of his head, then whispered something in his ear.

She breathed and began:

"We have been on a mission for a while to... _eliminate_ the two of you, now the three of you–" Emmett and I glanced at each other nervously - Kaytlin was with her only, it seemed "good" auntie. "– because you are both part of the Cullen family, and we want to exterminate all Cullens and Hales, wait – there is a reason." There was a small silence until Bella nudged Edward in the ribs.

"Oh, well, ummm..." He pulled a paper out of his pocket and mimed a few words before continuing the speech. Bella rolled her eyes.

"O-_kay_! So, we want to make you all die so we can get all the things we want from Mommy and Daddy - I-I mean Esme and Carlisle." Bella slapped her face and probably prayed to God that she'd have gotten a better husband than this freak show.

"Anyway," Edward continued,

"We want to show you all the people responsible for this horrible, sad, sad, sad, sad, SAD... tragedy."

Four people walked out of the shadows, two I had found out a couple of days ago, Lauren Cullen and my brother, Jasper. Two other people, I always thought would be there for me.

"Daddy? Jacob?" I yelled, astounded, almost crying.

"Hello, Rosalie." greeted Carlisle coldly. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Father? How could you? Where's mother? She didn't follow, did she?" Emmett shouted at my father-in-law (although he was my only one since my real father died).

"No, Esme refused to betray family and is now currently buried in a cemetery, never to be seen again." My heart stopped. Esme, murdered. Daddy, betraying me. Lauren and Jasper, kissing madly. Bella and Edward, my loyal brother and sister.

It was all too painful.

My head spun and voices echoed. Next thing I knew, everything was pitch black and I felt so peaceful.

**A/N: Mwahahahahahaha**

**So many evil people, I KNOW! And Carlisle, you're probably thinking about how he betrayed E&R, you'll see, you'll see...**

**Just keep reading and you'll find out soon! ****;D**


	12. Home Again

**A/N: So, here I am, back again! It's Sunday, I thought I'd be finishing at about Monday xD Wow, I'm fast! Anyway, enough chit chat, here you go! The last chapter! (Exciting!)**

**Emmett POV:**

I kneeled by her bed in the hospital as I held Kaytlin in one arm and held Alice's hand in the other. Jacob was on the other side of the bed, looking down at the beautiful blonde lying on it. I was so happy, except so anxious and worried. We made it out of the dungeon alive and the Cullen family is cured of any evil, except maybe Carlisle, Bella and Edward. Man, I never thought my brother would stab me and my family in the back. Well, I do love surprises, but this one made me jump right out of my skin.

Rosalie moaned and tried to sit up, holding her head, eyes still closed.

"Woah, baby, stay down." I smiled so widely it could've gone all around my neck. She leaned back down and opened her eyes slowly.

"Emmett? Alice? Ahh! Jacob!" She tried to scramble out of bed but she was too weak. I chuckled softly and pushed her back down. She was so light when she was sick.

"Honey, why the heck is there a man who tried to kill us in the hospital, standing by my side?" she shouted, obviously alarmed. Jacob couldn't stop laughing and Alice gave him a dirty look. His funny bone was probably shaking.

"He didn't try to kill us, love. He saved us." She looked from me, to Jacob, me, Jacob, me, Jacob, me, Jacob. She was probably confused beyond possibility.

"Let us explain. Carlisle put a bug on your couch when he came around, reporting every movement and sound you made. Bella and Edward were the ones who set a Yeti attack, took Emmett to basement 32, tied you and him to the table and gave that desperation mermaid gold for attacking Emmett." I had no idea of what Yeti attack he was talking about or even what a "desperation mermaid" was, it was just the number 32 that rang a bell.

"32 was–"

"Just wait, I'll explain." interrupted Jacob. I slouched and scowled at him.

"Anyway, they were behind this the whole time. Jasper was watching you when you came in and out of your house and Bella called the child-services–"

"Rp that explains–" Jacob took a deep breath and clapped his hands together.

"Is she usually like this?" he asked Emmett.

"Ya. She's not usually patient. Did you know she hasn't actually read a full novel?" I punched him and Jacob laughed. Alice rolled her eyes and continued sweetly.

"Anyways, Bella called child-services, Jasper watched you, Lauren... Lauren..." Alice burst into tears and I tried to pat her on the shoulder.

I knew Jasper had married Lauren and Alice was so upset, but I couldn't manage to sit up.

"There, there..." said Jacob, patting her on the back. Alice jumped into his arms and stopped crying.

"Wow." she said,

"You're really warm." Emmett snorted and burst out laughing. Alice blushed bright red and so did Jacob.

"Lauren married... You-Know-Who...?" I said, a little bit impatiently. I lied, a LOT bit impatiently.

"Yes, and then Lauren was the –"

"DIE, LAUREN, DIE!" screamed Alice, going into a rage. She ran out the door, screaming, holding up a plastic knife and probably attacking the walls and doctors.

"I - Alice - just gimmi a sec." said Jacob, rushing out the door.

"Was the...?" I almost screamed at Emmett. Tell me the damn story already!

"Social-worker and she knew you'd go to your brother's liquor store. So, you went there, thinking your brother would help, but then you escaped out the back with Alice –" I punched the air with my fist and resisted the urge to shout, "Yeah!"

"– as planned." added Emmett. I frowned and said, "Continue."

"Carlisle took you down room 32, the same basement Edward took me in the first place."

"Ohhhhhh..." I said, connecting the puzzle pieces.

"But what about Jacob?"

"Wait, love!" he said a little impatiently (unlike me).

"Anyway, they said a little bit, you blacked out, told us how Jacob betrayed us, which!" He put a hand up before I could speak and I slouched down, slightly out off.

"He was supposed to keep me down in the mermaid's lake and she was supposed to kill me... which didn't work. Jacob is, and always will be, loyal - unlike Bella, Edward, Jasper, Lauren and Carlisle.

Jacob turned into a wolf, released me and you, climbed up the tunnel and he was the boy who cried 'wolf!'. That's how Carlisle, Bella and Edward are all locked up in a cell. Renesmee, apparently, was murdered when she refused to help like Esme. The tunnel is concealed and I'm certain we won't be separated again." I smiled at him and felt tonnes better. I hopped out of bed and skipped down the hallway, holding my baby Kaytlin in my arms and having Emmett's hand around my waist.

"Merry Christmas." whispered Emmett as we came around the entrance. I gasped as one thousand million people all congratulated me on Kaytlin and I saw outside, a horse carriage with warm white chocolate hot chocolates and a real fireplace.

I kissed my baby Kaytlin on the nose and muttered to Emmett,

"Best Christmas ever."

**A/N: Happily ever afters do exist! Yay! All happy****!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Finished! Yay! So, here's the overall review! Sequel (maybe) will be coming soon!**

**No-one's POV:**

Rosalie and Emmett were very happy in their new improved renovated house with Kaytlin being taken care of properly. Alice and Jacob got married then had two kids, Harrison and Alexander. Carlisle was released from jail and never seen again. Rosalie and Emmett had had a knew baby boy called Ryan who is 9 months old and his big sister is 2 and a half years old. They're all a small happy family and have lived happily ever after... for now...


	14. Sequel

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I've posted the Prologue for the sequel *exciting!* and it's called, 'My Love For Family'. (Isabella Bella Marie Cullen, yes) and the pairing will be Jacob and Alice! I thought I'd get no pictures of them... but I actually got a pretty good one! So, anyways, here's the link!**

'MLFF' link: s/8886411/1/My-Love-For-Family

**Enjoy****!**


End file.
